2-(p-Prenylphenyl)propionic acid (TA-60) described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,543 is a very useful anti-inflammatory and analgesic agent as are 2-(p-isobutylphenyl)propionic acid (ibuprofen) and 6-methoxy-.alpha.-methyl-2-naphthaleneacetic acid (naproxen).